User blog:ARTaylor/Terminator 2: Judgment Day 3D Released
Today is the 3D rerelease of ''Terminator 2: Judgment Day''. A sequel to the hit 1984 film The Terminator, the film follows John Connor, who is destined to lead the resistance in a dystopian future against the ruling robots, and his mother Sarah as they team up with a fighter from the future to stop not only a killer machine sent back in time to kill John but to stop the apocalypse before it begins. It is being released today, on August 29th, 2017, as the twentieth anniversary of the date when the movie prophesied the apocalypse began with the nuclear bombing of the entire world, called Judgement Day. At the time, the film was the most expensive ever made, mostly on its revolutionary special effects including the first computer generated main character. The film became a massive critical and box office success. The film was the highest grossing film of 1991 and remains the tenth highest grossing R-rated film of all time while becoming the first film to earn over three-hundred million dollars overseas. It was nominated for numerous awards, winning many including four Academy Awards. It is today considered one of the greatest films in both the action and science fiction genres as well as one of the best sequels ever made. Arnold Schwarzenegger returns to play another model of his titular T-800 Terminator, a powerful metal skeleton with human skin grown over it. This time his character is the hero the human resistance sent back in time, playing on the audience's expectations which was a dramatic twist at the time. The role earned him a place on American Film Institute's top one-hundred heroes and villains at forty-eight for heroes, while his role in the previous film earned him the twenty-second spot for villains and is the only character to appear on both lists. His famous quote "Hasta la vista, baby" also ranked on AFI's top movie quotes at seventy-six. Robert Patrick joins playing the villainous T-1000, a more advanced model than the other being made of liquid metal and able to transform into anyone or anything. His role was meant to seem more human, to trick the characters and audiences into believing he was another human sent by the resistance to save John. He referenced the role in Wayne's World and Last Action Hero, staring Schwarzenegger. Earl Boen returns as Dr. Peter Silberman, the psychiatrist who examined Kyle Reese in the first film and then becomes the primary caregiver for Sarah. Xander Berkeley plays Todd Voight, who is John's ill-fated foster father. Nikki Cox plays a girl on street who gives the T-1000 directions to find John. The film has become a major icon in popular culture, and has been referenced in Marvel's animation several times. Wolverine calls Bishop the Terminator in "Days of Future Past, Part One", the Days of Future Past sharing many similarities with the series and possibly inspiring it in part. The robots Apocalypse uses in "Time Fugitives, Part One" look similar to the T-1000. Hypnotia says "Hasta la vita, Boris" in "And the Sea Shall Give Up its Dead". Sandman, himself a shapeshifter, transforms his back into his front similar to the T-1000 in "Reinforcement". Category:Blog posts Category:Marvel Animated News